Happy Feet Racing
Happy Feet Racing is a fan-made game by MarioFan65. It features characters and designing your own tracks. It is similar to sliding games from the Happy Feet video game and Happy Feet Two: The Video Game. Description From the world of Antarctica, Mumble and his friends are thinking to have a race and then they begin to start up a idea. Now they headed over to one of the sliding places and they race each other for the fastest to win. They build karts for everyone to race all over the continent. No longer is the game based on the fastest player, but now the player with the skills to survive. Who will claim the title of top survivalist, enter the games and find out. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 4 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents. As a new feature, you can now set a time limit. ***Balloon Battle - Balloons came out from Antarctica and Pop your opponents' balloons. ***Lovestone Runners - Collect as many Lovestones as you can! ***Fish Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents' Fishes. **Story Mode - Play as your Penguin and complete Happy Feet Racing themed missions (Unlockable Content) ***Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable) ***Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed (Unlockable) **Stadium - Design your own Happy Feet Racing Tracks using the content available *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends. *Online Mode Courses Battle Courses Playable Characters *1. Mumble *2. Gloria *3. Erik *4. Seynour (Unlockable) *5. Atticus (Unlockable) *6. Mrs. Astrakhan *7. Miss Viola *8. Bo (Boadicea) *9. Lovelace (Unlockable) *10. The Mighty Sven (Unlockable) *11. Norma Jean *12. Memphis *13. Maurice (Unlockable) *14. Michelle (Unlockable) *15. Carmen (Unlockable) *16. Noah The Elder *17. Eggbert (From Happy Feet Two and Unlockable) *18. Eggbert The Elder *19. Ramón *20. Ramón's Father *21. Lombardo *22. Nestor *23. Raul *24. Rinaldo *25. Ashley *26. Terry the Penguin *27. Mary *28. Lauren *29. Dorcena *30. Edwin the Emperor Penguin Items Bubble (Happy Feet Racing).png|Bubble Item Box (Happy Feet Racing).png|Item Box (On Track Only) Thunder Storm (Happy Feet Racing).png|Thunder Storm Fish (Happy Feet Fanon).png|A dried fish Ice Sharp (Happy Feet Racing).png|Ice sharp Snowball (Happy Feet Racing).png|Snowball Story Mode Team Emperor Mumble, Gloria, Maurice, Michelle, Norma Jean, Memphis, Erik, and much more Emperor Penguin Characters. Team Adélie Ramón, Rimon, Limon, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Nestor, Carmen. Team Founders of Adélie-Land Lovelace, Sven Levels *1. Penguin Land *2. Mumble Circuit *3. Ice Cavern *4. Doomberg Cave *5. Adélie Land *6. Snowy Circuit *7. Snow Hill Island *8. Elephant Seal Beach *9. Sven Lake *10. Penguin Mountain *11. Polar Bear Land *12. Skua Fortress *13. Alpha Skua's Lair (Final Course Level and Boss Battle) Trivia *Elephant Seals, Polar Bears, Skua Birds, Krills, and Leopard Seals are not playable in this due to the fact that they can not race because of their fins or legs since they can't drive. *Penguins and Puffins are the only characters that can race. *If your a part of every penguin team, you will earn a medal after finishing the story mode. *This game is inspired from the following games, Mario Kart, Sugar Rush (from the [http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph_%28franchise%29 Wreck-It Ralph franchise]), and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. *This game was originaly titled as "Happy Feet Kart", but it was changed to "Happy Feet Racing". Gallery Happy Feet Racing Logo.png|Early concept of the Logo Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65's Fan Games Category:Happy Feet Racing